tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Toonville Hotel
After Sharky won a contest to host a new reality show, he decided to build a machine that would allow cartoon characters into the real world! So, he did just that and now he has rented a hotel for twelve days to house fourteen cartoon characters from varying universes! It is called the Toonville Hotel! The contest will go on until one toon remains, and they will be crowned victorious! So, hop on board the fun train to Toonville Hotel! :D Rules *The rules of this wiki are applied to this camp. *If you have any questions, comments, concerns or reccomendations for the camp, please message Creator on his talk page. DO NOT ask him to come to chat. It will not function on his computer. *Have fun, people! :) This camp is supposed to be a fun experience! :D *Please be respectful to other users. Sign-Ups (CLOSED) No more than three cartoon characters per user. You may use any cartoon character you want. #Phineas - Surfer #Larry from SpobgeBob - Surfer #Doraemon- NLG343 #Nobita- NLG343 #Shizuka NLG343 #Darwin - Jomack03 #SpongeBob - Jomack03 #Ferb - Jomack03 #Ash Ketchum -qbgff #Pikachu - qngff #Dipper (Gravity Falls) -qngff #Squidward - Blaze Elimination Table Pre-Chat Sharky: Welcome, everyone! I hope that you all enjoy your stay here at Hotel Toonville! While I get things ready, you all can chat with each other here! Until I'm done, just stay here, okay? Have fun! (The contestants stand outside the hotel, conversing like normal people! :D) Doraemon: *put anywhere door on camp* Is this the right spot? Nobita: *walks around* This isn't the right spot. Shizuka: Doraemon, try again. Darwin: Cool i want to win SpongeBob : Man I Cant belive we are waiting on one person! Ferb: .......................... Episode One: "The Epic Water Slide...Thing" Sharky: Hi, everyone! The first thing we're going to do is divide you all into two teams! They have been chosen randomly! The first team is Phineas, Squidward, Darwin, Dipper, Ferb and Doraemon. The second team is Shizuka, Nobita, Larry, Pikachu, Ash and SpongeBob! The first thing you all have to do is decide a team name! It can be related to anything! In order for you to lock-in a team name, you need at least four votes for it! Go! ^-^ Team 1 Name Deciding How About The Killer Hawks Doraemon: Nah, too bloody. How about the Mechanical Cats? Yes 2 votes for the mechanical cats Ferb: - raises hand saying yes to mechanical cats- Sharky: If you all can get one more person to vote for the name Mechanical Cats, then that will be your team name. Darwin: Yes To Mechanical Cats Sharky: Alrighty, then! From now on, your team will be known as the Mechanical Cats! :D Team 2 Name Deciding Spongebob: Neon Nicks? Shizuka: Do you think that works? Nobita: How about the Strong Superheros? Shizuka: Thats a good name. Yes. Nobita: Yay! 1 vote for the Strong Superheros! SpongeBob: Yes To Strong superheros SpongBob: 2 votes For Strong Superheros Sharky: That's actually three votes! You only need one more! Category:Current